


The Most Interesting Man

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternative Nano Challenge, Bisexual Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Short, Star!Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: When a naked man falls to Earth in front of Dean and says he is a star, Dean ends up taking him home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Most Interesting Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Star

“Excuse me,” Dean asks politely, “can you explain to me how— how did you… uh…” He points from the sky to where a very naked nam begins to stand. The man’s hair is a mess and when he looks at Dean, Dean notices he has brilliant blue eyes.

This very naked man moves closer to Dean, and Dean takes a step back, rather uncomfortable with the situation. But the man advances until his hand touches Dean’s cheek and his face softens. The man’s mouth moves— experimentally?— before croaking out gobbly-gook and coughing inbetween attempts at stringing words Dean didn’t know together.

When the coughing fits subside, his hand has moved to Dean’s shoulder and he speaks in a language Dean can better understand. “Where, I am?”

“You mean: Where am I?” Dean corrects. “You are in Lebanon, Kansas.”

The man’s face screws up. “Where… where is… Lebanon-Kansas?”

Dean thinks this has to be a prank show, which actually encourages him, a bit. Not much in the way of excitement happens in Kansas. Not often, anyway. And not to Dean. “In North America. United States?”

“I do not understand. Where is this?”

Dean waves in front of the man’s face. “Hello? You’re on planet Earth.”

“Earth!” The man’s eyes widen. “Earth! No. This is wrong.”

Now Dean’s really confused. He’s not sure where to follow this, or how, even with that Improv class Sam forced on him last year. “Well, either way, bud, you’re on Earth. Uh… not that I really mind and all, but maybe you ought to think about getting some clothes?”

The man looks down at his body and then studies Dean. He picks at the flannel Dean wears and says, “Clothes. Yes. You can give me clothes?”

“Hey!” Dean gestures the stranger to stop with both his hands held in front of him. “Hold up there, stranger. I’m not just going to strip naked and give you the clothes off my back. I’m not that generous. But, if you need clothes— don’t have any of your own— I think I might be able to help with that. But on one condition.”

The other man just looks at him with an eerily blank stare, waiting. 

“What’s your name, and where did you— fall?— from?”

“My name, most easily pronounced by your kind, would translate to Castiel. And I feel from the heavens. I’m a star,” Castiel says simply and then holds out a hand expectantly.

He’s a looney, Dean knows it. Somehow, this man has broken out of an insane asylum, naked, and fell from god-knows-where and survived. But he’s got to hand it to this Cast-ello-fellow, his story is intriguing.

“Okay, Cast-ello— “

“Castiel.”

“Right, that. Since it doesn’t sound like you have a place to stay, I can offer you a tent in my backyard,” because he wasn’t  _ stupid _ , “and food at dinner time, sometimes breakfast. And clothes,” he tacks on while rounding Baby and searching for his overnight bag he packs for his once-a-month weekends visiting Sam at Stanford. “But,” Dean point at the naked man, “if you find out you’re crazy and need help, you come to me. And if you turn out— when hell freezes over— “ he adds under his breath, “to be telling the truth, you come to me. I’ll try to help you out.”

“Why?” 

“Because this is more interesting than rewatching of Firefly.” Dean shuts his trunk and hands a folded pair of jeans and a t-shirt to the stranger. He also proceeds to watch, unashamed, as the man struggles to get dressed with the only help offered being the final image of Dean fully dressed.

_ This _ , Dean thinks, is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
